iDon't Know Why
by seddiefan2009
Summary: It wasn’t as though he’d never been called that before, heck Sam used it in place of his name but when Sam said it it was always with a small smirk on her face. When Carly said it it was almost with contempt and it made him feel bad. Creddie friendship.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or iCarly.

Freddie laid face down on his bed, his head buried deep in his pillow. It would only be a few minutes before Sam stormed in and demanded to know what was wrong. He dug his head deeper in his pillow trying to figure that out himself.

It wasn't as though he'd never been called that before, heck Sam used it in place of his name. But when Sam said it, it was always with a small smirk on her face. When she said it it was like a term of endearment, especially since they started dating. Now it was preceded by the word 'my' which made it all the better.

No, no, when Sam said it it was different. But when Carly said it it was almost with contempt, and it made him feel bad.

Just as he predicted Sam came barreling in a few moments later. She walked in and through her bag down on his floor just like she always did. His mother had started working first shift at the hospital so that she could be home while Freddie was home, but he didn't get off work until five which gave him and Sam a half hour alone together after detention.

She stood there and starred at him, he could feel her eyes on the back of his head. Finally she sighed, leaned down and forcibly rolled him over. She sat down beside him, "Ok diphthong what's wrong? You've had your anti-bacterial panties in a bunch all day."

He sighed, looking her in the eyes, "It's nothing okay, just leave it alone and I'll get over it."

"You don't know me very well do you?"

Of course she wouldn't leave it alone, "Sam please if I tell you you'll just call me stupid, because it is stupid, and then it'll be bigger than it needs to be."

She looked down at him, seeming very thoughtful and crewing her bottom lip.

"You promise it isn't anything to worry about?" She asked and he nodded.

"And it doesn't have to do with me?" She furthered and he nodded again.

"Ok then, but if you aren't over it tomorrow I'll beat it out of you," She threatened.

He laughed dryly, "Fair enough."

"Ok dork where's my ham?"

"Bottom drawer under the celery."

She nodded and got up to go to the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a platter of ham and sat down next to him again. She sighed when she noticed that he hadn't moved since she left.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked with a mouth full of ham.

He seemed startled but looked up at her and nodded.

"You wanna watch TV or something? " He asked.

"Sure," she answered and got up to go in the living room. If they were alone in his bedroom when his mom got home they'd never hear the end of it.

After his mom got home Sam looked over to him and asked if he was ready to go to Carly's.

"No you go on I think I'll stay in tonight."

She looked at him but nodded and got up to leave.

"If you change your mind," she left the sentence hanging when he nodded.

He spent most of the night in his room doing homework. His mom was worried about him but he told her he just had a lot of homework that he wanted to get done and she left him alone.

It was after ten when he heard his phone blast Cuddlefish indicating Carly's call. He was tempted not to answer it but she would just keep calling. He pressed the little green button to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Freddie, are you okay? Sam said you were upset."

"Yeah I'm fine, is that all you needed?" He asked a little more harshly than he intended.

"Yeah I guess. Are you sure that nothing's wrong?" He could tell she was thrown off by his tone of voice but he couldn't find the energy to care.

"Yeah I'm sure, night," he hung up.

He had expected to wake up feeling better about the situation but instead he felt worse. He had spent the day avoiding Carly and by extension Sam. He felt horrible about avoiding Sam, but not as horrible as he was sure he was going to feel when Sam got a hold of him. He knew from experience that she wasn't as easy to throw off as his mother.

He thought about locking the deadbolt and hiding in the closet when she came over but the deadbolt would only buy him thirty seconds, if he was lucky, and hiding wouldn't stop the inevitable.

He cringed when he heard the door slam and his girlfriend screech, "FREDWARD get your butt out here now!"

He sighed before he walked out of his room to face the music.

She was pacing back and forth until she saw him and then ran at him, tackling him to the ground and grabbing his arm twisting it.

"Where do you get off avoiding me all day? I know you've been in a bad mood lately but you said it didn't have anything to do with me," she twisted his arm with each word.

"Sam I wasn't avoiding you," he yelled as she kept twisting his arm.

"Yes you were you didn't even eat lunch with me. I had to beat Gibby up and take him cause you didn't bring me food."

"I was avoiding Carly not you," he added.

She suddenly stopped and gave me a look that told him to explain.

He sighed, "I'll explain but could you get off me? It's kinda hard to concentrate with you straddling me."

"Yeah sure," she said standing up and walking to the couch.

It took him a minute but he got up and followed her.

"Look I thought I'd be over it today but I'm just not," he started.

"Over what?"

He groaned, "Look yesterday I walked by Carly's locker and she was talking to that jerk Mike. They were laughing and I heard my name. She just laughed and said, 'yeah he's such a nub, but he's our tech producer,' and it just got to me okay."

Sam started laughing, "That's what this is all about? Carly calling you a nub!"

Freddie watched as his girlfriend nearly fell on the floor laughing, "I told you it was stupid."

She looked up at him, trying to stop laughing but not doing a good job of it, "Aren't you used to it by now?"

"Yeah, from you," he answered softly.

"Wait so it's okay for me but not for her?" She was wiping tears from her eyes between laughs.

"Look I don't know why but when you say it, it's different. When you say it it's almost like a pet name or something. But when she said it I don't know it was like a slap in the face."

Sam nodded, "Just talk to Carly about it."

"I know I need to."

"Come on, let's go," she said getting up and reaching for his hand.

He stood up and gave her his hand and followed her out the door.

They simply walked into the Shay loft and walked to the stairs to the studio. Sam shoved Freddie into the studio before turning and saying, "I'll be in the kitchen this better be better when I get back."

He sighed and looked over at Carly, who was sitting in a beanbag chair.

"So what's up? He tried.

"What's up? What's up? That's all you have to say after avoiding me for two days?" She screamed at him.

He sat down next to her, "Look I'm just mad okay?"

"Mad about what?"

"I heard you talking to Mike the other day," was all he said.

"Oh," she calmed down a bit and looked at him.

"Look I know it's stupid and everything but it hurt," he said unable to look her in the eye.

"But why I mean Sam calls you a nub all the time."

"I know and it's stupid but you never have before and it hurt. Plus the way you said it, I don't know it just hurt."

"Oh. Look you know I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, it's just that I know that the rest of the school sees me as a nub, and I know that enough though Sam calls me a nub all the time it's dare I it, affectionate; but with you I thought you saw me as more than that. You're like my best friend and I just thought you saw me as more than that."

"I do, I mean you can be kinda nubbish but I know you're more than that. I shouldn't have said that, it's just Mike is so cute and we were talking and somehow we got to talking about you and he said you were a nub and it just kinda came out."

Freddie looked over at her wearing a half smile.

"I'm sorry Freddie. I mean it." Carly said after a moment.

"So am I," Freddie replied.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought I could get over it but I woke up even more upset."

Carly just gave him a knowing smile, "Yeah well I am really sorry."

"I know, guess we should go get Sam before she eats everything in your kitchen."

"Yeah Spencer just went shopping I'd like to have food left for dinner." Carly stood up and hugged him.

When they pulled away, she looked down at her watch, "she's been down there alone for ten minutes. We better go."

"Yeah by now she could have eaten the kitchen table."

A/N: So I am working on I Don't Wanna but this was stuck in my head and I couldn't let it go. When the idea came at first it was meant to be a Cam friendship story but I just can't see Carly calling Sam a delinquent even in a fight. I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Let me know what you think!


End file.
